Alone For A Day, With Him
by ShyyVonVanity
Summary: Fang and Hidan were supposed to hate each other, what will happen when they are left alone together? /WARNING- LEMON ALERT/ please read and review, no flames please, this is my first story on here


Hidan Lemon

Jashin

It was quiet in the layer so Fang decided it would be a good time to catch up on her reading. But right when she picks up the book that damn Tobi walks in. Fang didn t hate Tobi; she just hated it when he ran around yelling Tobi is a good boy at the top of his lungs. Fang yelled get lost at Tobi and when he left out she got a visit from someone else. "What do you want, Hidan?" Fang asked. "What, can't I just say hi?" Hidan replied stubbornly. "Heh, I don t think so. I'll ask again, what the fuck do you want?" "Come with me." Hidan said. "Wait, what?" "You heard me, come to my room", he said. "uh, I don t think so." "What do I have to get you drunk first?" he replied a little more fiercely. "Okay, but first you have to tell me what you want." "I ll tell you if you come to my room. Come on, don t you trust me?" Hidan said, giving her puppy eyes. "Hell no! Ah, why not? That s an easy question. I don t trust you because you re a pervert. But you know something?"said Fang. "Yes, i do." Hidan joked. "I think I like you because you re a pervert." Hidan gives Fang a smirk as she gets off the couch. As they walk down the long hallway, Fang asks Hidan the reason he wanted her to come to his room, but all he said was that because he needed her help with something. When they got to Hidan s room he opened the door slowly, "Come in," he said. She walked in and he closed the door behind her and locked it. "Now," said Fang, "What the fuck do you want my help with?" But without saying anything he pulls her closer to him. " Uh, what are you doing?" She asked him, but Hidan didn t answer her. Then he looked down at her. "How would you like the pleasure of having sex with me?" he asked bravely. "I don t fucking think so." Hidan thought this over for a moment, and said, "Well, it s too bad I m not giving you a choice, isn t it?" "You know wha-" But before she could finish, Hidan had his lips pressed against hers. When he broke the kiss he pulled her over to the bed. There was no point in Fang trying to fight it; he was way to strong for to fight. "You re a real jackass, you know that, right?" "Yes I do know that," he said, smiling. He then grabbed her and forced her on the bed, he then starts nibbling on her neck, she had to try really hard not to moan which would let him know that she was really enjoying it. He then starts to unbutton her shirt. She couldn t help but to blush as he stared at her chest "Ahh, are you embarrassed?" he asked her. "What the hell do you think?" she replied, accidently slipping out a short moan. "Heh," he smirks and starts nibbling on her left breast and messaging the other one with his hand. "How far are you planning on going?" she asked him. "All the way," he told her. "You know what? This considered rape," she said knowing this is an argument she's not going to win. "I don t really care what it s called, as long as I get what I want." "And what could that be?" she asked. "Oh, I think you know the answer to that," he snickered. "No, I don t. Tell me." "Well, it s kind of obvious that I want to be the one that takes your virginity." "But why?" Fang whined. "Because, they say if a girl has a person of is a believer of the Jashin religion take their virginity, things will happen to that person." "What kind of things?" "Both good and bad. Either way, it satisfies the believer." "You know what?" said Fang; "I really don t want to do this." "Again, I already told you this isn t your choice." Then he starts to unzip her shorts. Fang couldn t believe she was about to lose her virginity to a jerk like this. When he took off her shorts he took off his own pants. Leaving both of them in their underwear. He then took out a Kunai and cut down the middle of her underwear. He then took to fingers and slides them into her. "Ahh, don t worry," said Hidan, "The pain won't last long, and compared to what I m going to do after, heh, well this pain is nothing." He then starts to move his fingers in and out of her, then he took them out. He then took off his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance. He then let go of Fang s arms. "You try and escape and you will be punished," he said. Then he kissed her as he pushed inside her. Fang wanted to scream from the pain but couldn t. Then he broke the kiss even though she was still in pain, but Fang didn t scream from the pain. Then he started to move in and out of her, Fang bit down on her lip because the pain was still there, "F-fuck," Fang grunted. "Heh, you like this, don t you?" He asked her as he pushed inside her again. "H-Hidan!" She moaned loudly. "Heh, admit it, you re having fun." "Yes, yes, yes!" Fang said as he pumped in and out of her. Then Fang asked, "Hidan, can I be on top?" "Your not gonna try running away, are you? He questioned. "No, I won't, I promise, I promise I won t try and run away." They turned over so that she was on top of Hidan. She kissed him gently on the lips. "You know what?" said Hidan. "What?" "I don t trust you yet. But you know something?" "Yes?" "I have a way you can prove yourself to me." he said. "And what would that be?" she asked. "Well," said Hidan, "you could always give me a blow job." "But-" "No buts, that s the only way I can trust you," he told her. She told him ok and slides down to his waist. Fang engulfed the penis with her mouth and started to message his member. He made her take in more and started to pulsate. When it stopped he pulled out. Fang swallowed all that she had taken in, not a drop wasted. "Do you trust me now?" she asked seductively. He told her yes as he pulled her back on to the bed, then he turns them over so that he was on top. He then slides down so that he was at her entrance; he then slides his tongue into her. Fang flinches from the pain, but she was starting to get use to it. When the pain disappeared he continued going in and out of her with his tongue. He then took it out, and can up face to face with Fang. "Do you want me to do it again?" Fang nodded as he pushed his member into her again. Only this time there was no pain it was all pleasure, for both of them. After a few moans coming from both Fang and Hidan, he pulled out of her and laid next to her on the bed. "Hidan?" "Yes?" "I love you." "I love you too," Hidan replied, exhausted. Then he pulls her closer to him and they both fall asleep in each others arms.

The End 


End file.
